· Caretas ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward es un geek, que llevaba una tranquila vida. Eso hasta que llega Bella, la primera chica que llega a interesarle. Ambos se atraen uno al otro y comienza un juego, que pronto deja de serlo. El problema es que Bella tiene muchas facetas. LEMON. OS.


.

**·: Caretas :·**

.

* * *

><p><strong>18 de enero, 2005. <strong>

**H**oy habían estado hablando mucho de la chica nueva. Era la nueva sensación, ya que no venían muchas caras nuevas por aquí muy seguido. Por lo que había escuchado cotillear a otros —no voluntariamente— ella era la notable y perfecta hija del jefe de policía de Forks, Isabella Swan. A mí poco podía importarme eso.

Podía imaginarme lo que debían de estar pensando las chicas durante toda la mañana, que si será bonita, que si llamará mucho o no la atención de los chicos o si sería un buen impulso para ganar algo de popularidad. Mientras que los chicos, ansiosos por 'carne fresca', de seguro estarían pensando maneras de meterse en los pantalones de esta chica.

Y yo… estaba indiferente, como siempre. Esto no cambió mi rutina, mientras estaba sentado en mi acostumbrada mesa, la que estaba más cerca de la entrada de la cafetería, con unos cuantos colegas y compañeros de juegos que conocía de la biblioteca. Leía uno de mis libros y escuché a mi alrededor varios murmullos.

No les puse atención. No hasta que me azotó un intenso aroma dulzón que inundó mis sentidos y me hizo alzar la cabeza para buscar de donde provenía. Fue allí cuando la vi por primera vez. Cuando la sentí y la olí. Me encontré viendo el trasero redondo, firme y perfecto de la que definitivamente debía de ser Isabella Swan.

Su cabello, de un rico y único color chocolate, es brilloso y sedoso, cae en medio de su espalda en rizos ondulados definidos y perfectos. Enmarcando su infantil e inocente rostro pálido. Sus ojos… Sus ojos son tan profundos, alegres y dulces, de apariencia de chocolate derretido.

Contoneaba sus caderas de una manera natural, sin exagerar el movimiento cómo veía a hacer a otras chicas, y lo hacía de una manera muy sensual, no pude evitar pensar. Traía unos ajustados jeans con una sencilla blusa azul —mi color favorito, el cual le lucía perfecto, por cierto— que le hacían ver estupenda. Me di cuenta de que ya había hecho buenas amistades, las justas para ser una perfecta popular: Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale.

Toda chica y chico las admiraba, o las odiaba. Ellas no eran de esas perras que molestaban a los demás o los provocaban, pero todo mundo sabía que nadie debía de meterse con ellas o lo pagarían muy caro. Eran vanidosas, arrogantes, inalcanzables… Las diosas del instituto. Y el que Isabella Swan estuviera con ellas tan pronto, sólo podía decir una cosa: Ella era similar o igual a ellas.

Y en cuanto vi su rostro, sólo pude confirmar mis sospechas en cuanto apariencia. Isabella era toda una diosa. Era simplemente hermosa y perfecta. Definitivamente encajaba con ellas por completo. Y no pude dejar de echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando, verla reír de una manera tan hermosa, sonreír…

Hubo un momento el que se me puso la piel de gallina, la saliva se me atoró en la garganta y el corazón se me detuvo… Hubo un momento en el que ella desvió la mirada de Rosalie Hale y pareció dirigirla directamente hacia mí. Hubo un momento en el que nuestros ojos se conectaron y en el que sus carnosos y rojos labios se curvaron hacia arriba mientras me miraba con esos ojos similares al chocolate derretido. Sus ojos me recorrieron y se relamió esos besables labios. Mi guiñó el ojo de una manera tan discreta que creí haberlo imaginado.

Y allí todo mi mundo se vino encima.

**_/_**

**2 de marzo, 2005.**

La miraba por centésima vez esta semana. Me costó bastante trabajo admitirlo, porque era algo frustrante, pero finalmente podía admitir que, desde ese día que la vi por vez primera en la cafetería, me había quedado… fascinado, por no encontrar una palabra mejor, con ella.

Compartía la mayoría de las clases conmigo, así que esto fue algo bueno y a la vez malo para mí. Bella, como le había escuchado varias veces corregir cuando la espiaba, se volvió mi objeto de estudio más fascinante. Los libros y mis videojuegos tuvieron segunda plaza y, aunque no me gustaba para nada, no podía evitarlo. Era como si me hubiese hecho algo.

Me gustaba observarla caminar por los pasillos, moviendo sensualmente —como sólo ella sabía hacerlo— esas estrechas caderas. Sonreírles a las personas con las que se encontraba, aunque deseara con todo mi corazón que esa sonrisa estuviera dirigida hacia mí. Verla reír, ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba un poco durante la hora de almuerzo en la cafetería… y muchas otras cosas más.

Bella definitivamente se volvió muy popular rápidamente. Demasiado para mi gusto. Porque eso significaba que traía a cada minúsculo chico del instituto entero detrás de ella. Excepto por Jasper Hale y Emmett McCarthy, claro, los novios de las que se habían vuelto sus confidentes. Inlcuido yo, aunque no lo deseara, porque no lo demostraba.

Aún podía recordar las caras furiosas y frustradas de varios de esos tontos cuando la asignaron como mi compañera de laboratorio en Biología. Sí… en realidad no sabía si debía de maldecir o bendecir a mi suerte. Su aroma, su presencia, sus movimientos… todo en ella provocaba una serie de espirales en mi interior que me volvían loco. Las horas de Biología se habían vuelto muy complicadas para mí.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que ella hablaba conmigo. Podía ver ese brillo de diversión y otra cosa que no sabía qué era, en sus ojos mientras me miraba cuando me hablaba. Algunas veces rozaba por accidente —de eso había intentado convencerme— mi brazo. Mis piernas se volvían de gelatina cada vez que me lanzaba una de esas sonrisas hermosas y a la vez sensuales en ella.

Nunca me hablaba afuera de clase, aunque a veces la encontraba mirándome, desvía las miradas y otras veces conectaba su mirada con la mía. Algunas veces me había guiñado el ojo, dejándome descolocado, para después volverse y figurar que no había pasado nada. Me frustraba, pero era suficiente para mí. Me había vuelto de una manera increíblemente dependiente de ella. No pasaba día en que no pensara en ella, ni mañana en que no me despertara con un inusitado entusiasmo de poderle ver de nuevo.

Había memorizado cada movimiento y detalle de ella. Su forma de caminar, su forma de sonreír, la forma en que fruncía el ceño cada vez que algo le molestaba —pasaba rara vez—, la forma en que arrugaba un poco la frente cuando se concentraba en algo, la forma en que se mordía el labio cada vez que deseaba algo o coqueteaba… Era realmente patético, pero estaba irremediablemente obsesionado con ella.

Siempre pasaban ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Cuando algo me gustaba o interesaba mucho, me gustaba a tal punto que se volvía una obsesión. Pero esta fascinación y obsesión por esa chica era algo que iba más allá de mi vicio por los libros, los videojuegos y todas las cosas que antes creía que eran todo para mí.

Me encontré pensando por qué esta chica llamaba tanto mi atención. Es decir, no en lo absoluto el tipo de chica con la que había estado deseando encontrarme algún día. _Esa chica_. Podía ver, desde mi rincón, que ella era bastante similar a Rosalie y Alice. Vanidosa, atrevida, despierta… tenía un gran gusto por las compras, la moda, las fiestas… los chicos.

Ella _parecía_ coquetear con todo el mundo. Incluso aunque no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No había nadie quien se librara de sus encantos, porque eran inconscientes y naturales. Y cuando lo hacía a propósito —eran muy pocos los afortunados— era totalmente irresistible. Algunas veces incluso creía que coqueteaba conmigo, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para averiguarlo y quedar en ridículo. Sus miradas, sus roces, sus sonrisas, sus guiños… quería creer que iban dirigidos hacia mí.

Ahora mismo, mientras la miraba desde el otro lado de la cafetería y nuestras miradas se encontraban… Bella no la apartaba, podía ver que sus labios se curvaban de nuevo en una sonrisa demasiado hermosa. Sus ojos chocolate derretido brillaban y sabía que era otro de _esos_ confusos momentos en donde me preguntaba ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Bella Swan?

**/**

**_25 de marzo, 2005. _**

Me sentía confundido, extasiado y temeroso. Estaba congelado en mi sitio, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Bella recorría curiosa e interesada mi habitación. Era un desorden total y realmente estaba furioso conmigo mismo. De haber sabido que Bella estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así…

No había sido preparado. Nos habían dejado un proyecto de Biología y, aunque no estuve sorprendido al saber que tendríamos que trabajar con nuestros compañeros de laboratorio, tenía cierta duda de que Bella deseara trabajar conmigo. Al final ella aceptó y terminó sorprendiéndome al pedirme sin aviso alguno venir a casa para comenzar el proyecto.

No había podido negarme y aquí estábamos. Había insistido en venir a mi habitación y tampoco se lo pude negar. Ahora la miraba de pie en un rincón mientras observaba y tocaba mis cosas. Ella estaba en mi habitación, con mis cosas… Mis estanterías repletas de cientos de colecciones de música, libros, videojuegos y películas… Ahora definitivamente sabría que era un geek total.

—Realmente tienes mucha música, ¿eh? —comentó ella con un suspiro de admiración, su suave y musical voz resonando en la silenciosa habitación. Me sobresalté y sólo pude asentir tontamente. —Demonios, creo que tienes más surtido que una tienda de música —añadió con una risa burbujeante que me hizo prácticamente estremecer.

—La música es parte de mi vida… —dije tímidamente y casi quise abofetearme por lo tonto que había sonado. Ella se volvió y me sonrió ampliamente. Se volvió y encendió el equipo de música, la suave y relajante canción resonando en mi habitación.

—Claro de luna —dijo ella, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación. Se volvió para mirarme entre curiosa y sorprendida.

—¿Conoces a Debussy? —le pregunté sorprendido. Es decir, quizá sea algo estereotipado, pero no esperaba que una chica como ella conociera este tipo de música.

—No mucho. Mi madre ponía mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos…

—También es uno de mis favoritos —admití con una gran sonrisa que no pude evitar. Bella parpadeó varias veces, de inmediato volviéndose a mi gran colección de música.

Ese día no hicimos gran cosa con el proyecto y sólo me dediqué a 'mostrarle' toda la música que tenía. Parecía muy fascinada a interesada, así que más que complacido hablé de toda esa música.

Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a hacer esto.

**_/_**

**15 de abril, 2005.**

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquel día que vino por primera vez a mi casa. Ya no me sentía tan incómodo y temeroso, poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando a tenerla allí y ya no me sentía tan patético al hablar con Bella.

Habíamos empezado otro proyecto de Biología, aunque debía de admitir que no le dedicábamos gran tiempo. Por momentos pensaba que quizá esa sólo era una excusa que ambos usábamos para estar juntos, pero prefería no ilusionarme y me limitaba a disfrutar del presente.

Poco a poco había ido conociendo más y más a Bella, provocando que me fascinara y obsesionara más y más con ella. Resultaba la chica más interesante que había conocido en toda mi vida. Teníamos tantas cosas en común que aún no podía creerlo, porque a la vez era éramos muy diferentes.

Podía notarlo, porque en el instituto las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado mucho. Pocas eran las veces que me hablaba afuera de la clase de Biología y en esa misma clase, mantenía una plática una cordial y muy distante a las que solíamos llevar cuando estábamos a solas. Aún así, seguía comportándose de esa manera tan confusa conmigo, como si coqueteara.

Y definitivamente nadie estaba enterado de sus visitas frecuentes a mi casa. Si fuera así, estaba seguro de que tendría encima a la gran mayoría del instituto y no seguiría llevando el mismo estilo de vida de siempre. Aunque me costaba admitirlo y me molestaba, en definitiva Bella quería mantener nuestra extraña 'relación' en secreto.

Intentaba no darle demasiada importancia y me concentraba sólo en ella cuando estábamos a solas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo conocía más y más a Bella, podía ver el gran cambio en su comportamiento cuando estaba sola conmigo y cuando estaba el instituto, con todos sus amigos y conocidos. Mientras que en el instituto era vanidosa, algo fría, reservada y superficial, conmigo era más divertida, interesante y amable.

En un principio esto me confundió, pero después lo comprendí, supe que Bella no siempre era ella misma. Quise creer y convencerme de que estando conmigo actuaba de una manera más natural, totalmente diferente al tipo de chica que era en el instituto. Cuando estaba allí, seguía al pie de la letra todos los comportamientos y actitudes de sus dos compinches, Alice y Rosalie.

Comencé a obsesionarme más allí, observándola e intentando conocerla más y más, con el fin de intentar averiguar cuál era la verdadera Bella, si es que había una. Y sabía muy bien que Bella notaba mi gran interés por ella, o al menos esa era la única explicación que le daba al avance de sus constantes coqueteos. Me sonreía, me tocaba y rozaba 'accidentalmente' más que nunca, se acercaba a mí… Confundiéndome.

**_/_**

**20 de abril, 2005.**

De nuevo estábamos en mi habitación. A diferencia de otros días, esta vez si estábamos concentrándonos totalmente en el proyecto. O al menos eso aparentábamos. Sabía perfectamente que no podía ni concentrarme y me preguntaba si le pasaba lo mismo a Bella. Hoy había estado extrañamente pensativa y le había atrapado mirándome con curiosidad un par de veces.

En momentos como estos son los que deseaba poder leer mentes y así saber que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Estaba pensando algo sobre mí? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera? Esta sensación… Estaba tan obsesionado con ella que conocía a la perfección la sensación de tener su mirada quemándome…

Levanté un poco la cabeza y me ajusté un poco los lentes que se me habían bajando un poco para encontrarla mirándome fijamente con la cabeza ladeada… Qué demonios.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novia, Edward? —preguntó de repente, tomándome por sorpresa. De mi garganta salió un sonido que sólo pude clasificar como ridículo, mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿P-perdona? —logré soltar mientras arqueaba las cejas, queriendo convencerme de que había escuchado mal y no me estaba preguntando algo como eso.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novia? —repitió y estuve convencido de que no era un error. Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada nervioso, sin poder soportar su mirada chocolate inquisitiva y curiosa mientras me miraba ladeando la cabeza.

—No —dije con la mirada fija en el suelo. Nunca me había interesado y hasta ahora no me molestaba pero, el hecho de que Bella lo supiera no me hacía sentir muy bien.

—¿No? ¿Cómo es eso? Me sorprende —replicó ella, aunque por la forma en que me miraba divertida sabía que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

—Creo que la razón es obvia. Nadie mira a alguien… como yo —repliqué. Y no es que fuera de esos tipos que eran inseguros y se creían 'feos'. No, simplemente sabía que no era el tipo de chico estereotipo que todas las chicas volteaban a ver y deseaban tener.

—¿En verdad? Yo creo que no…

—¿Eh? —Genial, Edward.

—¿No eres realmente consciente de tu apariencia, verdad? —continuó con toda tranquilidad, mientras ladeaba la cabeza de esa manera tan provocativa que comenzaba a pensar que estaba seduciéndome de nuevo. La miré con la boca prácticamente abierta, intentando procesar sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—No, de verdad que no tienes idea de lo atractivo que eres —afirmó, haciendo una mueca. —Pero me alegra, así no tienes a otras persiguiéndote, como hacen con otros chicos. No sabes cuánto lo detesto y lo detestaría más en ti.

—¿Perdona?

—Edward… —Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. —A este punto creía que ya deberías de saber lo mucho que me gustas, pero creo que eres más complicado de lo que en un principio pensé. Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo… —me dijo, acercándose más a mí.

—Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad? —suspiré, soltando algo parecido a una carcajada. Sí, eso era, seguramente había hecho una especie de apuesta con sus amigas para intentar ridiculizar a uno de los nerds de la instituto.

—Claro que no, tonto —dijo, sentándose justamente a mi lado y poniéndome más y más nervioso. Comenzaba a pensar que si seguía diciendo y haciendo esas cosas, me tentaría a hacer otras cosas que no serían demasiado decentes. —Lo digo muy en serio —añadió, casi en mi oído.

—Yo… No entiendo —atiné a decir, algo distraído con su penetrante aroma tan cerca de mí, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, es raro que las chicas lleguen a interesarse por chicos como tú, pero eres diferente… —dijo suavemente, a la vez que rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza. —Realmente me gustas, Edward.

—¿Q-Qué puedo tener yo de diferente? —pregunté incrédulamente mientras sacudía mi cabeza señalando mi cuerpo. Bella se había ido acercando más y más, ahora me tenía prácticamente recostado en la cama.

Bella me recorrió de arriba abajo, se relamió los labios y me sonrió seductoramente. —En todo. Ya te lo dije, me pareces muy atractivo…

Me miré, mis pantalones desgastados y holgados, mi camisa arrugada, desabotonada y desfajada que dejaba entrever la camiseta que traía debajo. Me llevé la mano hacia mis gruesos lentes. Extrema palidez, algo desgarbado, con un cabello incontrolable y de un color llamativo parecido al de los centavos, por el que a veces era llamado fenómeno.

—¿Atractivo? No lo creo.

—Para mí sí. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —me ronroneó al oído, de una manera tan seductora que logró crearme un problema allí abajo. El pánico de repente me entró e intenté incorporarme para alejarme rápidamente de ella y evitar que mi problema aumentara.

Jadeé de la sorpresa cuando Bella prácticamente se sentó en mis piernas e impidió que me levantara. Mis mejillas se sintieron acaloradas cuando ella arqueó las cejas y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. —Me alegra saber que no me eres indiferente.

—¿Qué haces? Basta, no… —me interrumpió cuando se acostó encima de mí, ahora los dos estábamos recostados sobre mi cama y tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío, recargaba su brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza… Sus cabellos sedosos con fuerte olor a fresa me rodeaban y me embriagaban. La calidez de su cuerpo, esto me estaba excitando realmente y creía que en cualquier momento perdería el control e intentaría hacerle cosas que seguramente le repugnarían.

Mi pulso se aceleró más cuando sentí su cálido hálito contra la piel de mi mejilla, ella estaba tanteándome con sus labios en mi rostro. Me estaba volviendo loco y me aferraba al cobertor, porque sabía que si la tocaba no podría detenerme. —No hagas esto… —musité cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? ¿No lo has estado deseando todo este tiempo? —murmuró contra mi mejilla. Suspiré al recordar todas esas fantasías que había llegado a tener con ella durante todo este tiempo. Los pensamientos que venían a mí cada vez que la veía en mi cama, cuando mordía su labio inferior o cuando los relamía inconscientemente.

Al verla contonear de esa manera tan provocativa sus caderas, al ver esos jeans tan ajustados y esas blusas con escotes que a veces solía llevar y dejaba ver el nacimiento de esos perfectos montículos… Las fantasías que me habían provocado… El recodarlas sólo me puso más duro.

Demonios. Demonios. Demonios.

Sonrió contra mi piel, estaba casi seguro de que había sentido eso, aunque no se apartó. Sus manos juguetearon con mi cabello y por fin me atreví a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con esos pozos. Sus rojos y llenos labios estaban a unos centímetros de los míos, ya podía sentir que sabrían a cerezas y estaba volviéndome loco por alzarme y besarla.

—No te resistas, porque lo deseas tanto como yo, ¿no es así? —jadeó Bella, rozando sus labios contra los míos y haciéndome estremecer de placer.

—N-No podré detenerme.

—Pues no lo hagas —dijo finalmente, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Solté un gemido que quedó ahogado y ella suspiró deliciosamente. Me sentía bastante torpe, era la primera vez que besaba, y sus suaves labios cereza se sentían tan bien contra los míos.

Bella dominó el beso, pero poco a poco fui tomando ritmo y la besé con más desesperación. No me importaba, era algo que había deseado hacer por mucho tiempo. Bella gimió cuando mis manos se aferraron a su cintura acercándola más a mí, si es que se podía.

Gruñí cuando sentí sus manos tirar de mi cabello, revolverlo y despeinarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y mis manos se aventuraron a acariciar y conocer un poco más de su escultural cuerpo. Nos seguimos besando intensamente y sólo nos separábamos cuando necesitábamos aire.

No supe cómo pasó, simplemente confirmé que con sólo besarla ya no pude detenerme. Y ella tampoco quiso detenerse. Comenzó a quitarme la ropa, y ella llevó mis manos a su cuerpo para que yo hiciera lo mismo. No costó demasiado trabajo hacerme cumplir e hice lo mismo.

Ese día no pude tener suficiente del pequeño, delicado, glorioso y perfecto cuerpo de Bella Swan. Me descontrolé de una manera en la que ya no me reconocí, ni siquiera mi nula experiencia me impidió hacerle todo tipo de cosas a Bella. Por más tonto que sonara, Bella acabó por completo con mi inocencia y cordura. A partir de ese día, no volví a ser el inexperto y torpe Edward. No volví a ser el mismo.

**/**

**20 de mayo, 2011.**

—¿Sabes que no ha cambiado nada, verdad? —me preguntó Bella quedamente. Me sorprendí, tanto por sus palabras y porque me estaba hablando. Bella jamás me hablaba durante el instituto. Miré a nuestro alrededor y no me sentí tan extrañado al darme cuenta de que estábamos prácticamente solos en el estacionamiento.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Y hacía ya un mes desde que había pasado 'eso' por primera vez en mi habitación, cuando supuestamente debíamos de estar trabajando el proyecto de Biología. No había sido la primera y última vez. Había pasado muchas otras veces más.

Aunque era la primera vez que Bella lo reconocía o lo mencionaba. Después de esa vez… me sentí algo torpe, pensé que ella lo tacharía como un error y tal vez ya no me hablaría, pero no fue así. Las cosas seguían siendo exactamente iguales, excepto que ahora despertaba deseos en mí que nunca antes había tenido y que deseaba tenerla a cada momento. No había necesitado pedirlo, ni ella tampoco me lo había pedido. Simplemente había seguido pasando, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo o cuestionarlo, porque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Debido a la 'estrecha' relación que tenía con Bella desde hace algunas semanas, ya no era tan reprimido con ella como antes. Creo que esa etapa ya había quedado en el pasado. Me acomodé los anteojos para mirarla bien y arqueé las cejas. Ella era tan desconcertante, diciéndome todas esas veces lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que me deseaba… ¿por qué salía con estas cosas?

Fruncí el ceño y la miré duramente por unos momentos. Mis puños se apretaron inconscientemente a mis costados y deseé que no lo hubiese notado. Sentí una rabia indescriptible hacia ella. Realmente había querido permanecer indiferente durante todo esto, sabiendo que no tenía idea de a dónde quería llegar ella con todo esto, pero aparentemente no había podido.

Estaba cayendo más y más. Estaba atrapado. Obsesionándome y aferrándome más a ella. Algo me decía que Bella estaba consciente de esto y lo usaba a su favor. Ahora comenzaba darme cuenta de lo manipulativa y astuta que podía hacer. Me rabiaba que saliera con cosas como esta. Me rabiaba que para ella no significara nada todo esto, pero ¿qué había querido esperar?

—Jamás se me ocurrió que las cosas hubieran cambiado —dije lo más fría e indiferentemente posible que pude. Todo esto mientras miraba hacia algún punto lejano. Ella no dijo nada. Regresé mi mirada hacia ella, sus ojos chocolate me miraban curiosos y sus labios estaban curvados en lo que parecía ser el perceptible rastro de una sonrisa.

Cuando se encontró con mis ojos pareció aliviada y sonrió ampliamente, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Me encogí un poco cuando sentí su cálida y suave mano acariciar de una manera breve el dorso de mi mano. Ella se giró y se encaminó hacia el instituto como si nunca hubiese hablado conmigo, yo observándola hasta perderla de vista.

**_/_**

**11 de julio, 2005.**

**—¿**Este es el prado del que hablabas? —preguntó Bella mientras tomaba todos nuestros alrededores. Me sorprendí al ver lo maravillada que parecía encontrarse. Realmente le llamaba la atención esto.

Este prado era mi lugar. Mi lugar secreto en donde podía relajarme, olvidar al resto del mundo y poder pensar. Lo había encontrado por casualidad hace algún tiempo y se había convertido en mi lugar favorito. Era muy difícil de encontrar, por lo que nadie sabía su existencia, pero Bella había entrado tanto en mi interior que no pude resistirme a compartirlo con ella.

—Esto es… Esto es hermoso —musitó Bella con una sonrisa que percibí extrañamente triste. Inspiraba y seguía mirando contemplativamente esas flores de colores y los enormes árboles que nos envolvían. —Seguramente debe de ser muy especial para ti, ¿no es así?

—Demasiado, y por eso quise compartirlo contigo —musité sin pensar realmente en mis palabras y me sentí algo tonto. Bella debía de pensar que ahora era un patético romanticón. Pero eso era, estaba enamorado de ella.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, sus ojos volvieron a ser chocolate derretido y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esta no llegó a sus ojos. —Gracias, Edward.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio, sin saberlo muy bien, ambos terminamos recostados uno junto al otro, dándonos la cara, sobre la mullida y fresca hierba verde. Lo sentí como un momento tan intenso que, aunque dudaba que fuera mutuo, no quise interrumpirlo por varios minutos.

Pareció una eternidad cuando Bella alejó su mirada de la mía y se aclaró la garganta, revolviéndose para mirar esta vez hacia arriba. No pasó mucho antes de que la sintiera encima de mí y pudiera ver esos ojos chispeando con deseo y travesura.

—Te necesito ahora —me murmuró ella contra mis labios, antes de que desatara una tormenta en mí.

**_/_**

**18 de agosto, 2005.**

—¿Q-Qué demonios pretendes? —siseé intentando controlarme. Estaba ya de por sí furioso por haber tenido que obligarme a venir a esta fiesta de porquería. Los chiflidos y bufidos que me habían dado los otros idiotas al verme no había mejorado mi humor pero, el ver a Bella contoneándose entre dos de esos enormes idiotas de una manera provocativa.

Ella se besó con uno de ellos, él pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo sin descaro, y sentí fuego correr por mis venas, mientras apretaba los puños intentando contenerme. No era un héroe, ni mucho menos alguien que podría salir bien parado de aquí. Ellos me harían trizas en cuestión de segundos pero, ¿cómo poder soportar esto?

Aproveché cuando Bella se apartó de ellos para ir por una bebida y le tomé de la mano para arrastrarla prácticamente al interior de la primera habitación que encontré. Me miró con los ojos abiertos y pude ver algo de sorpresa, pero más rabia en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes tú al venir aquí? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —exclamó ella agitando las manos furiosamente. —¡No debes de estar aquí, vete ahora!

—¿Qué me vaya, dices? —exclamé, mientras me pasaba las anos temblorosas por mi cabello, revolviéndolo y tirando de él ante mi gran frustración. —¿Después de lo que vi? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué lo haces _de nuevo?_

—Oh_, Edward_… —ronroneó mi nombre de repente ella y tuve que contener un gruñido al recordar el otro tipo de situaciones en las que lo había dicho. Me miró dulcemente a través de sus espesas pestañas y su voz, a la vez sensual, parecía estar dirigida a un niño de seis años. Lo detesté.

Bella me arrinconó esta vez contra la puerta y repegó su cuerpo contra el mío. Tenía su rostro peligrosamente cerca mientras hablaba. —No sé qué estás pensando de esto pero, ¿sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros, verdad? No lo malinterpretes, me gustas, pero sólo para divertirme —añadió mientras acomodaba mis lentes, como usualmente solía hacer sólo ella.

—¡¿Ah, sí? —prácticamente grité, separándome bruscamente de Bella. ¿Con que todo eso era, eh? Me lo había imaginado en principio, pero no creí que fuera tan… tan… —¿Y eso quiere decir que puedes andar jugando conmigo mientras andas haciendo lo mismo con otros?

—Edward, Edward, no seas un tonto —me dijo, casi suplicante, colocándome sus manos en el pecho. —Tú eres con el único que he estado, el único que me gustas de esa forma.

—Pero ¿entonces por qué haces esto conmigo? —dije de forma patética, poniéndome ambas manos en la cabeza, pero no me importaba. Bella me estaba destruyendo lentamente, con todos estos celos y dolor incrustados en mi ser.

—Yo… Sabes que no puedo… Tú… No es posible que haya más —replicó Bella, sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos y repentinamente incómoda. Casi quise reírme en ese momento, aunque sentía todo menos diversión.

—Así que eso es todo, ¿no? Seguirás jugando con el tonto nerd mientras mantienes tu reputación de la reina de la escuela, ¿eh? —espeté, Bella inhaló de golpe y me miró con los ojos sorprendida por mi palabras.

—No es así, Edward… Pero si no te gusta, eres libre irte —dijo Bella desafiante. Sólo pude mirarla unos instantes asimilando sus palabras, antes de que se lanzara hacia mí antes de que pudiera verlo. Gemí de la sorpresa cuando ella unió sus cálidos labios contra los míos. Me perdí en la sensación y olvidé por completo de lo que estábamos discutiendo.

Bella me conocía perfectamente bien y sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ser si me besaba, tocaba, seducía… Por ahora tenía el poder sobre mí, pero sabía que eso pronto no sería suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que seguir soportando esto?

**/**

15 de septiembre, 2005.

**S**oy un estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Pero lo peor es que estoy obsesionado con ella y la amo. Tanto que duele. Tanto que se ha convertido en una dolorosa obsesión. Tanto que ha convertido mi vida en una caótica vorágine. Odio sentirme así, pero no hay forma de negar lo mucho que significa para mí.

La odio y la amo. La repudio y la anhelo. La rabia y los celos fluyen en mi mientras la miro, tan descarada y odiosa como siempre. _De _nuevo. Ella sonríe ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, los labios carnosos y rojizos se estiran e inconscientemente lamo los míos. Su rostro se torna encantador y hermoso mientras ríe alegremente.

¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta de lo falsa que es? ¿Qué finge todas esas vanidosas, alegres y dulces actitudes cuando en realidad no lo es? Bella Swan, todavía me pregunto cuál es tu verdadera personalidad. Eres demasiado asusta e inteligente, siempre manteniendo tu impecable reputación. Durante algún tiempo llegué a pensar que estaba conociendo a la verdadera Bella pero, ahora lo dudo mucho.

Me deprime pensar que soy el único afectado. Me enfada también. Ella ni siquiera está en lo más mínimo interesada en que estoy a punto de explotar, en lo mucho que estoy sufriendo y ando dándole vueltas a este asunto. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, pero pienso en lo mucho que la he necesitado este tiempo y lo siento absurdo.

Detesto que sea la chica más encantadora y guapa que hay en toda la secundaria de Forks. Simplemente es perfecta para todos. Intachable. Es la más popular y deseable para todo hombre aquí. Detesto ser de ese montón. Por supuesto, gracias a ella, nadie lo sabe, pero aún así estoy consciente de eso. Sólo que, a diferencia de ellos —y realmente quiero convencerme de ello—, sí he podido estar con ella.

He podido tocar esa suave y lechosa piel de porcelana. He podido besar esos carnosos y rojizos labios. He podido sentir y tirar de ese sedoso cabello caoba. He podido… No me gustaría seguir llevando mis pensamientos a ese hilo. Sólo sé que, por alguna extraña y curiosa razón, he podido estar con la chica más deseable del instituto.

¿Qué vio en mí? No tengo ni idea. Probablemente esa idea que tanto pienso que, simplemente soy una fácil distracción para ella, no suena demasiado descabellada. Después de todo, yo soy invisible, un antisocial, un nerd, ese tipo de persona que es condenada a la más baja categoría social en la secundaria. _No soy nadie_. Y aún así me acostaba con Bella Swan.

Y además de eso, creo que soy el único que conoce _parte_ de la verdadera Swan. Ella podía ser encantadora, pero también podía ser manipulativa y astuta. Calculadora e hipócrita. Cualquier cosa para proteger esa perfecta reputación que tiene y esa imagen de la adorable y popular hija del jefe de policía de Forks. Nadie la conocía como yo. Hasta ahora era el único que había podido ver la distorsionada personalidad que Bella tenía.

En un principio, llegué a conocer a la chica que es dulce, amable, frágil, encantadora, tranquila y verdaderamente agradable, todo esto combinado con la sensualidad y provocación natural que posee. La chica que se parece en tantas cosas en mí, como si fuera mi media naranja. La chica que logró enamorarme irrevocablemente, que me hizo esto.

Y ahora me pregunto, ¿fue real? ¿Esa era la verdadera Swan? ¿O sólo era otra de sus caretas, una que hizo especialmente para enloquecerme y hacer lo que quisiera conmigo? Ahora mismo me siento tan estúpido de haber creído que Bella puede ser una chica dulce o siquiera vulnerable.

¿No lo es, cierto?

**_/_**

**5 de octubre, 2005.**

Mis puños se apretaban con una fuerza increíble, era consciente del daño que me estaba haciendo en las palmas. De nuevo sentía esa rabia incontrolable, que sacudía todo mi ser y desestabilizaba el tranquilo carácter que alguna vez tuve. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía controlarme?

Detestaba esos celosos enfermizos que se apoderaban de mí y esa rabia que sólo lograba hacerme daño mientras miraba la escena frente a mí. Me sentía ridículo, me enojaba conmigo mismo, porque ¿en dónde había quedado aquel indiferente chico de antes? La vida era más tranquila en esa entonces.

Y mientras miraba a esa hermosa chica, pensaba en lo mucho que la _odiaba_. Me rabiaba ver esa seductora y dulce —sólo en apariencia— sonrisa, repudiaba esos movimientos tan gráciles y a la vez provocativos que sólo podía ella hacer, me enfurecía ver ese perfecto y brillante cuerpo mostrándose a los demás, en vez de sólo a mí.

Sentía una terrible rabia hacia ella. Quería tomarla de los brazos y arrastrarle fuera de aquí para llevarla conmigo y darle su merecido. Había algunas veces incluso que había tenido ganas de golpearla. Pero yo no era de esos desgraciados que golpeaban mujeres. No, simplemente había tenido el impulso gracias a la estupidez de sus acciones.

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría con esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría jugando? ¿Podría este enfermizo amor y esta necesidad de ella soportar tantos celos y tanto odio? Y es allí cuando me pregunto, ¿cómo es que puedo amar a esta cruel chica? Siempre había esperado, tantos años, por mi chica ideal.

Una chica sencilla, amable, dulce, introvertida como yo… Tranquila. _Sincera_. Alguien que de verdad estuviera conmigo y no simplemente me utilizara. Pero, no, había terminado enamorándome de esta peligrosa chica. Porque estaba _enamorado_, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque al mismo tiempo la odiara, aunque ella me haga esto…

_Bella_…

Comienzo a hartarme del escándalo que hay a mi alrededor. Por alguna razón siempre había evitado este tipo de 'reuniones'. Escándalo y borrachos por doquier, ¿cómo pueden llamarle a esto diversión? Hay algo mejor que eso. Además, ya no puedo soportar verla, lastimándome y provocándome de esa manera...

Sus hermosos ojos se encuentran con los míos, algo parecido a la sorpresa relampaguea en ellos por un segundo, para después volver a estar como antes y puedo ver como sus carnosos labios se curvan ligeramente, formando esa sonrisa divertida tan característica en ella. Estoy seguro de que puede adivinar lo que estoy pensando en este momento, en lo celoso que estoy, lo mucho que me enfurece que esté en esta fiesta, luciéndose con otros mientras yo quedo en el olvido…

Bella abrió un poco los ojos y me miró entre confundida y sorprendida, seguramente dándose cuenta la manera en que la miraba. Tan furioso, tan resentido, tan fastidiado… Sé que esto pronto llegará a un límite y, aunque no me gusta la idea de no tenerla más, quizá sea lo mejor para mí.

Todavía con los puños apretados le lancé una mirada furiosa y penosa, para después girarme y largarme de allí de una vez por todas. Estoy tan harto. Ignoré las miradas que me dieron algunos, los abucheos y ni siquiera me importaron los empujones, sólo quería largarme de allí.

Bella no salió ni intentó seguirme. Aunque ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera…

Y mientras tanto, pensaba en lo ridícula que era mi situación, en donde amaba y a la vez odiaba a esa chica. ¿Podía ser posible eso?

Sólo sé que ya no puedo más con esto.

/

**17 de octubre, 2005.**

**—¡**Edward, por favor! —me suplicó como nunca pensé que lo llegaría a hacer. Bella me estaba suplicando y, por ese simple hecho, casi quise detenerme y escucharla. Ella nunca suplicaba, siempre tenía lo que quería. Pero, Edward ya había tenido suficiente, ya estaba harto de esa Bella tan hipócrita y manipuladora.

Ahora parecía importarle que estuviera molesto con ella. Cómo no, si se ha dado cuenta de que no es un simple capricho mío y ahora estoy enfadado de verdad. Ni siquiera he caído en sus astutos juegos de seducción, así que entiendo por qué debe de sentirse así de desesperada. Ya no tiene a su juguete para entretenerse.

—¡Edward! —exclamó con la voz temblorosa… como si ella quisiera _llorar_. Ese pensamiento me hizo detenerme en seco. Cerré los ojos mientras luchaba para no volverme, para no ver esos preciosos ojos chocolate, seguramente más brillantes que nunca y por primera vez vulnerables.

Y recordé todos esos momentos, esos juegos de seducción, sus palabras tan crueles y dolorosas para mi corazón. Mi tonta ilusión de que podría haber algo más con ella. Esta obsesión que ella misma me había provocado y este amor, que era tan inútil en todo esto.

Me sentí terriblemente mal cuando inspiré e intenté seguir como si ella no hubiese llamado mi nombre con esa voz tan rota. Más tarde quise convencerme de que todo había sido la imaginación del Edward que estaba ilusionado y enamorado de esa chica, para así al menos tener un consuelo.

/

**12 de noviembre, 2005.**

Estaba muriendo, lo sabía. Y me sentía tan furioso conmigo mismo que incluso no pude evitar azotar una y otra vez la cabeza contra la pared de mi habitación. Estaba completamente perdido y me sentía más desanimado que nunca.

Los libros no eran suficiente para mí, ni la música, ni el piano, ni los videojuegos. Ni siquiera podía ir a mi prado para pensar libremente, porque me traía recuerdos de lo que habíamos hecho allí. Simplemente la necesitaba y toda cosa que hacía o veía estaba allí para recordármelo.

Pero no podía rendirme tan fácilmente, incluso yo, que estuve siendo tan dependiente a ella durante mucho tiempo, debía de tener algo de dignidad y no dejar que siguiera lastimándome. Bella, tan orgullosa como era, no había intentado hablarme después de esa vez.

De verdad que quería creer, quería ilusionarme, de que esto también le estaba afectando de sobremanera y era eso la razón de que últimamente se le viera distante y algo silenciosa. Ni ella ni yo lucíamos bastante bien, curiosamente ambos estábamos con ojeras y bastante pálidos. ¿Podría ser que, después de todo, le importaba aunque sea un poco?

Hace tres semanas que llevaba sufriendo este infierno. Ni siquiera había podido mirarla, porque era demasiado doloroso y ya la extrañaba endemoniadamente.

/

**12 de diciembre, 2005.**

**—¿Q**uién demonios…? —me quedé a media pregunta cuando la vi parada en mi porche. Me acomodé los anteojos para asegurarme de que veía bien. Bella Swan estaba mirando al suelo y después de unos instantes sin decir nada, sus ojos se atrevieron a mirarme.

Se veía tan perdida, pero ¿en verdad lo estaba?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté y me sorprendí de lo seria que sonó mi voz. Ella se encogió y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, claramente incómoda. Apretaba los labios y tenía los brazos caídos a los costados con los puños cerrados, claramente estaba debatiéndose por algo.

Pasó el tiempo mientras ambos nos quedamos allí sin decir nada. La brisa interrumpió el extraño silencio y agitó sus cabellos marrones, llevando su intoxicarte olor a fresas hasta mí. Me sacó de mi trance . —Bueno, si no tienes nada…

—No lo hagas —dijo Bella alzando la cabeza de nuevo y mirándome con lo que parecía ser molestia. —¿Por qué me haces esto? Ya no me hagas sufrir…

Le lancé una mirada incrédula, sacudí la cabeza sin entender realmente sus palabras y me preparé para cerrar esta vez definitivamente la puerta. —Edward, por favor —musitó , de nuevo con esa voz temblorosa que le había escuchado hace mes y medio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Pensé que estarías contenta de ya no tener que lidiar conmigo, ¿o no te has encontrado otro idiota con el cual jugar? Déjame en paz, Isabella.

—Lo siento —musitó mirándome fijamente mientras las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos brillaran y estas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas. Me quedé de piedra, a medio cerrar la puerta, y el tiempo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor, al igual que mi enojo iba siendo dominado por el asombro.

Sólo pude mirarla sin reaccionar o saber qué hacer. —Perdóname, por favor —gimió y de improviso se lanzó contra mi cuerpo, casi tirándome hacia atrás, abrazándome fuertemente. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto con ella como _este_.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude hacer nada. Cuando comenzó a sollozar histéricamente y aferrarse más fuerte, fue cuando reaccioné y cerré la puerta detrás de ella. Ni siquiera, después de todo lo que me había hecho, podía evitar que el corazón se me estrujara de verla tan destrozada como estaba.

Bella pareció calmarse un poco cuando estuvimos en mi habitación. Una vez más estábamos allí pero, por segunda vez, no tenía ni idea de lo que venía a continuación. —Bella, que…

—Realmente tenías razón —musitó mirando al suelo y limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas.

—No sé a qué…

—Tenías razón, no debí de haber estado jugando así contigo… No debí de haber hecho todas esas cosas. Pero… Por favor, perdóname, Edward —añadió y de nuevo se acercó a mí, casi mirándome desesperada. Mostrándome una Bella que desconocía por completo.

Pude verlo en sus tristes ojos, la vulnerabilidad y la desesperación, ¿podría ser ella la verdadera Bella? ¿De verdad, por puro milagro, esto podría estarle haciendo sufrir como a mí? —¿Por qué te disculpas? Pensé que ni siquiera te importaba.

No me contestó. Ni siquiera me miró. —¿Te diste cuenta de que ya no andaría como un idiota tras ti, cierto? —añadí mordazmente.

—No es así… Es sólo que… Me di cuenta de que en realidad de extrañaba y mucho. No soporto que me sigas…

—Ya basta, no tienes que mentir, en serio…

—¡No, lo digo muy en serio! Por favor... créeme que lo decía muy en serio cuando te dije que me gustabas… _demasiado_ —me suplicó Bella, hincándose delante de mí y aferrándose. —Lo siento mucho, admito que al principio esto era sólo un juego para mío pero, después sin que me diera cuenta, se me salió de control y ahora… _mírame, suplicándote de rodillas que me escuches _—musitó ella, desviando la vista y apretando los puños.

—Bueno, me alegro que hayas entendido los problemas que causaste, pero no entiendo…

—Creo que te quiero, Edward —musitó Bella, tan bajo que apenas y lo escuché, miraba sus puños temblorosos en mis rodillas.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Ya basta, en serio, si estás ansiosa por seguir todo esto , porque…!

—¡Es verdad, no estoy mintiendo! Créeme que no me gusta, pero no puedo soportarlo. Si no fuera así ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en venir aquí y mucho menos estaría diciéndote todo esto —dijo ella con una voz temblorosa. —¿Crees que me gusta esto? Esto… Tú eres…. —añadió, mirándome directamente. Jadeé cuando vi de nuevo esos ojos tan vulnerables.

Casi caigo pero, al ver la rabia inconfundible allí, reaccioné e intenté ser lo más indiferente posible.

—¿Te enoja tanto quererme? —le dije monótono. —Entonces no sé qué pretendes con todo esto.

—¡Ya no quiero sufrir más! ¡No me ignores! —exclamó Bella. —Juro que ya no volveré a hacer todas esas cosas ni a intentar jugar contigo pero, ya no sigas con esto.

—¿Lo ves? Sólo piensas en ti. Poco a poco he ido conociendo tu forma de ser, ahora ya hasta me disgusta —repliqué sin detenerme a pensar en mis palabras. Bella me había hecho tanto daño. —¿Alguna vez te preguntaste los problemas y el daño que me hacías con tu estúpido jueguito?

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

—¿Y crees que con eso es suficiente? ¿Crees que con eso podrás volver a tener a tu juguete de vuelta? Bella, no pierdas el tiempo, no voy a volver a caer —la corté.

—Intentaré cambiar, ya no será un juego, lo juro.

—¿Entonces todos se enterarán de lo que tenemos? —Bella no dijo nada y bajó de nuevo la mirada, sacudí la cabeza mirándola con lástima.

—Es que… es sólo que… —balbuceó.

—¿Es sólo que qué, Bella?

—Si se enteraran de que estoy contigo sería condenada socialmente. Todos me detestarían… Tú no eres nadie, estás condenado y a mí me pasaría lo mismo —se sinceró. —Todo mundo sabe lo extraño que eres, a pesar de que alguna vez te consideraron atractivo. Antisocial, ratón de la biblioteca, obsesionado con esos extraños videojuegos…

—¿Antes no decías que te agradaba eso de mí?

—Los demás no opinan eso y nadie sabe que me gusta.

—Claro que te importaría más tu estúpida reputación, tus amigos, ser la reina de la escuela.

—¡No! Es simplemente… —decía ella, pasándose las manos por sus cabellos marrones y alborotándolos. —Siempre he estado acostumbrada a tener una reputación impecable, ser vista bien y aceptada por todos, si hiciera algo como eso, lo perdería todo.

—Eres tan triste, Bella. No sé cómo puede importante tanto algo como eso… —suspiré desviando la mirada para mirar por mi ventana.

— Toda mi vida ha sido así y el que todos me odien… No sé si podría soportarlo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Quizá empezar a preocuparte por cómo te ves tú misma y no los demás.

—E-Eso es lo que intento, sino fuera así no estaría aquí. Sólo cuando estoy contigo… hay algo en ti que me hace poder ser yo misma. Cambiaré, dame una oportunidad, no puedo estar sin ti —Jadeé cuando ella se me lanzó, aferrándose, colocándose encima de mí.

Su rostro quedó escasos centímetros del mío mientras lo tomaba en sus manos. —Por favor, Edward, realmente… realmente te quiero. No había querido admitirlo y me daba rabia pensar que estaba atrapada por algo así pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada —me dijo. —No me hace sentirme tan sola y vacía.

—Te sientas vacía y sola, pero ¿por qué deseas tanto ser aceptada?

—Es lo que mis padres esperan de mí. El que todos me admiren y me vean de esta forma es lo mejor para mí. Debo de dar buenas impresiones, siempre me han enseñado. Ya no quiero… pero no sé cómo dejar de hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo.

¿Podría ser esta la verdadera Bella? Una chica totalmente perdida en muchos aspectos y tan vulnerable. Sólo bastó mirar esos ojos tan profundos como nunca para darme cuenta de que era así. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría permanecer así?

—Te extrañado mucho… Te necesito, no sabes cuánto —murmuró con voz áspera. Vi como sus labios comenzaban a acercarse con los míos, comencé a sentir su húmeda piel contra la mía. En ese instante me pregunté si seguiría pensando coherentemente para no hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

No esperó respuesta, simplemente se lanzó, como solía hacer. Respondí con gruñido y tuve la patética sensación de estarme derritiendo al sentir sus labios después de tanto tiempo. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi necesidad por ella.

Bella gimió y no desperdició tiempo para llevar sus manos a mi cabello, tirando y revolviéndolo como a ambos nos gustaba. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y acaricié la suave y desnuda piel de allí, trazando suaves círculos. Todo esto mientras soltábamos una frenética batalla para ver quien dominaba el beso.

En ese momento decidí que, no me importaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella y esto no terminaría sin que saciara mi odio y necesidad por Bella.

Cuando nos separamos para atrapar el aire que tanto nos faltaba, aproveché ese momento para girarnos sobre la cama y que ella estuviera debajo de mí. Esta vez ella no tendría el control sobre mí, esta vez sería sobre mí simplemente y de alguna u otra forma me desquitaría por todo.

Ella parecía sorprendida por esto, eran pocas las veces que había estado en 'control', ya que gracias a sus juegos siempre terminaba volviéndome loco. No esperé más, dejé mis anteojos a un lado, y arranqué su blusa, rompiendo los botones en el proceso y causando un jadeo en ella. Abrió la boca pero se distrajo cuando no desperdicié tiempo y comencé a atacar su delgado cuello.

No me importó, lo mordisqueé y lo llene de besos, a ella tampoco pareció importarle porque no me detuvo. Sus manos seguían tirando de mi cabello y pronto se dirigieron a mi camisa para quitármela también. Mis manos recorrieron su delgada y curveada figura hasta llegar a su marcada cintura.

Bella gimió cuando bajé al nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras tanto desabrochando sus vaqueros y comenzando a bajarlos. Ambos gemimos por el contacto cuando ella alzó sus caderas para deshacerse de sus vaqueros.

Quedó sólo en pantaletas y sostén, mi mirada recorrió ávidamente ese cuerpo que tanto había anhelado, aunque estaba tan ansioso que no desperdicié tiempo en eso. La alcé sin miramientos y desabroché su sostén con una agilidad que nunca creí tener, cuando me deshice de él me abalancé sobre ella y nuestras pieles hicieron contacto. Las únicas prendas que estorbaban eran mis pantalones y sus pequeñas y sensuales pantaletas.

Sus pechos siempre me habían parecido tan frágiles, pálidos y de apariencia de porcelana, pero ahora no dudé en devorar su pezón el cual se endureció de inmediato mientras lo mordisqueaba y tiraba de él con los dientes. Bella arqueó la espalda y jadeó de la sorpresa, sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron de nuevo a mi espalda y se aferró a mí. Con mi otra mano circulé y tiré de su pezón al mismo tiempo, sacando más gemidos de ella.

Recordando todo lo que me había hecho pasar, todo el sufrimiento, todas esas sonrisas, esos besos, cuando me ignoraba, cuando me seducía su ventaja, me volví más frenético y sus gemidos también. Sin evitarlo di un mordisco a su pecho, dejando marcado ligeramente su pecho, ahora brillante y rojo por las caricias.

Bella no se quejó audiblemente, sólo seguía gimiendo tan sensualmente como sabía hacer ella, sólo se desquitaba con mi cabello, tirando de él con más fuerza que nunca, pero provocando un placer que nunca antes había tenido. Apretaba y sopesaba sus grandes pechos en mis manos, tiraba de sus pezones rosas y dolorosamente endurecidos, los mordía con fuerza y ya estaban muy colorados. Bajé de sus pechos y recorrí su plano vientre, que a este punto ya bajaba y subía rápidamente, rasguñé ligeramente con los dientes mientras lamía, hasta llegar a la delgada y frágil cinta de sus pantaletas.

Sin poderlo aguantar más, me deshice de mis pantalones y mis bóxers, le bajé las pantaletas de un tirón, ella se deshizo de ellas un patadón y, tomando sus piernas, me coloqué justo enfrente de ella. No hacían falta más juegos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ello, sólo quería tomarla y saciarme de ella. Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba, ese calor abrasador que despedía.

La penetré de un solo golpe, aún así sintiendo como ella se expandía para mí y me hacía camino, ella arqueó la espalda y lamí los labios al ver como cerraba los ojos y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir un delicioso gemido. Solté un gruñido gutural mientras su calor y humedad abrasadora me envolvía. Moví sus piernas para que rodeara mi cintura y ella lo hizo rápidamente, de inmediato embestí con fuerza hasta llegar al fondo. Bella se movió un poco y la cama se agitó, salí y volví a embestir fuertemente, sabiendo que tocaba un punto sensible en su interior.

No tardé demasiado en llegar al frenesí, entrando y saliendo de ella rápida y fuertemente. Podía ver como se agitaba y movía debajo de mí como una muñeca de trapo con cada embestida, soltando gemidos que se volvieron gritos histéricos. Con los labios entreabiertos jadeaba ásperamente, su vientre subía y baja con rapidez y debido al movimiento sus pechos rebotaban un poco. Era una delicia ver esto.

Bella soltó chillidos que parecían de gata, mientras abría los ojos y abría la boca desesperada, sus paredes apretaron deliciosamente a mi alrededor y supe que iba a tener un fuerte orgasmo. No me detuve en mis embestidas y me acerqué más a mi propia liberación. Ella gritó entre dientes apretados y se convulsionó debajo de mí, arqueaba la espalda y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

No dejé de embestir, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca, y sus paredes volvieron a tensarse apenas y su orgasmo estaba terminando. Estaba tan fuera de sí, con los ojos en blanco y luchando para respirar, que ahora mis bruscos movimientos la arrastraban con más facilidad.

Solté un rugido cuando llegué a mi nirvana, perdiendo todo pensamiento coherente y acción posible, temblé un poco y mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras me liberaba en su interior, que seguía apretando a mi alrededor. Inspiré con frenesí para el aire que tanto me hacía falta y, a pesar de estar bajando de mi cielo, no me sentí en lo absoluto saciado y cansado.

El cuerpo de Bella se movía constantemente debajo de mí, casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Una fina capa de sudor cubría ese hermoso cuerpo y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_Oh, Bella, aún no, cariño_.

—Voltéate —le dije directamente. Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y a través de perezosas pestañas me miró confundida. —Date la vuelta —volví a repetir con firmeza mientras le miraba con ojos ávidos. No necesité explicarme más para que ella entendiera. Me miró sorprendida y con la boca entreabierta.

Nunca había hecho esto, pero algo primitivo y rudo se había despertado en mí. No podía pararlo y aún necesitaba saciarme de ella en todo lo posible. Bella pareció sorprendida por mi petición, hubo unos instantes de vacilación, antes de que se incorporara un poco y se pusiera cuatro patas, mostrándome su redondo y pálido trasero.

Ella estaba tan mojada, su excitación recorría sus muslos. Me coloqué detrás de ella, Bella se estremeció cuando por accidente rocé su trasero al tomar posesión de sus caderas. Gritó con fuerza cuando me hundí en su calor de un solo golpe otra vez, llegando más profundo que nunca, de nuevo arrastrándola con la fuerza de mi embestida.

Gritaba y gritaba mientras volvía a agarrar el ritmo que tenía anteriormente, pronto no pudo sostenerse más con las manos y se dejó apoyar en los codos, dándome una mejor vista de su trasero y centro. Jadeaba contra el cobertor y casi podía imaginarme la fricción de sus pezones contra la tela por mis fuertes embestidas.

Mis manos se aferraban a sus caderas, estaba seguro de que dejaría marcas, mis hombros y muslos me dolían, pero aún así no me importaba y seguía embistiendo con fuerza. Hubo un momento en el que Bella prácticamente maulló y chilló perdida y desesperanzada, y supe que estaba a punto de venirse sin control.

Apretó de nuevo y esta vez ambos nos liberamos al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo cansado, similar al de una muñeca rota, se convulsionó debajo de mí y las pocas que fuerzas que le quedaban se fueron, dejándola allí flácida y casi sin vida. Cuando bajé de mi liberación, casi me dejé caer encima de ella.

Me dejé caer a su lado y controlé mi respiración. Bella a mi lado se abrazó a sí misma y pronto controló sus jadeos desesperados por aire. La miré de reojo y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba cubierta en sudor y sus pechos subían y bajaban. Ambos nos quedamos así durante un buen rato. Pronto ya pude respirar normalmente y Bella también. No dijimos nada, de no ser por su intoxicarte aroma a Fresia y ese extraño cosquilleo que me producía el estar cerca, podría pensar que estábamos solos.

Me incorporé y me cubrí un poco, miré por la ventana, resistiendo la tentación de mirar su cuerpo desnudo o sus pozos achocolatados. Eso siempre me había tranquilizado. Ahora que pensaba coherentemente, me daba cuenta de lo frenético que había sido todo, que realmente no había pensado en lo que iba a hacer.

Mi deseo y ganas de saciedad por ella fueron más grandes.

No volví al sentir su mirada quemándome. Ni volví cuando la sentí incorporarse y moverse un rato después para seguramente cambiarse. Pude escuchar el roce de telas por su cuerpo y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba no pensar en ello.

Se paró unos instantes detrás de mí, aunque no dijo nada. Después de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación y fui allí cuando hablé. —No siempre vas a tenerme aquí para consolarte y seguir esos juegos tuyos —dije sin apartar la mirada. —Estoy conociéndote tan bien, que todo en ti está comenzando a disgustarme. Tanto que no sé si pueda seguir queriéndote para cuando decidas abrir los ojos.

Cuando no dijo nada decidí volverme hacia ella. Me miró, congelada en su sitio, con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, obviamente no esperando mis palabras. Su labio inferior tembló y apartó la mirada rápidamente, bajándola hacia el suelo. No dijo palabra alguna, me dirigió una última triste mirada y salió.

Me coloqué de nuevo mis anteojos, apoyé mi codo en mi pierna y recargué mi cabeza allí. Esta vez pude ver con más nitidez a una Bella saliendo rápidamente de la casa. Sólo pude suspirar y recodar lo tranquila y sencilla que era mi vida antes de que ella la arruinara. Y yo la dejara hacerlo.

**_/_**

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>»Nota de autor:<em>**

_Uff, sé que muchos de ustedes dirán 'qué típico o cliché' pero, lo cierto es que no me importa y que, a pesar del montonal de historias que tengo, nunca había escrito de esto. Durante algún tiempo estuve leyendo historias de Edward's Geeks (la diferencia es que Bella no era una hipócrita) y me salió esta idea. No ahondé mucho en la personalidad Geek de Edward, en realidad lo que quería profundizar era su relación con Bella. _

_Bella es una perra hipócrita, no sé si lo haya expresado bien, pero es así. Tiene su lado vulnerable y atractivo para Edward, pero no deja de ser una perra manipulativa. Por otro lado, Edward se suponía que era indiferente y aislado de todos los demás, pero pervertido en el fondo y eso es lo que Bella le despierta xDD Ambos son muy inseguros...  
><em>

_De todas formas, gracias por leer esto y espero que no haya sido confuso el que simplemente haya puesto retazos o pequeños momentos de su relación (Créanme, estaba más confuso que ahora. Por cierto agradezco a las chicas que me ayudaron a mejorarlo). Que no haya sido aburrido para ustedes, porque ya saben que tengo la costumbre de dejar los diálogos de lado y seguirme con la narración y… que el lemon no haya estado del asco. Creo que eso es todo._

_Arigatou,_

**_Leon  
>Miércoles 5 de octubre de 2011. <em>**


End file.
